dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Recoome
|Race = Recoome's race mutant |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = December 24th, Age 762 (escaped from Hell) Age 790 |Height = Approximately 7'7" (230 cm) |Occupation = Elite Soldier |Allegiance = Frieza Force (Ginyu Force) |FamConnect = Frieza (boss) Captain Ginyu (leader) Jeice (comrade) Burter (comrade) Guldo (comrade) }} is a large, muscular, humanoid alien with orange hair. He is the most flamboyant member of the Ginyu Force, seen striking poses more often in battle than Captain Ginyu himself, and generally behaving in a deceptively goofy manner. Appearance Recoome is very tall and muscular, and is similar in appearance to a human. He has shaggy orange hair, beady eyes, and a cleft chin. He wears a scouter on his left eye, a white Ginyu Force variant of the Battle Armor with a short black jumpsuit under it, white gloves, and white boots. Personality Although he appears quite brutish and simple, Recoome is fairly intelligent. Unlike the other members of the Ginyu Force, Recoome's personality lingers more towards that of a dim-witted bully. This can be seen as he greatly enjoys toying with his opponents and drawing them in with taunts. In the uncut version, he is also shown to be very crass when it comes to taunting his opponents, as evident when he flips Goku off, mocking his power level based on his scouter reading, furthering the bully persona. Despite his mean-streak, he seems to be very close to his comrades, especially to Guldo, as he is constantly cheering him up in battle and is shocked by his death. He is also the most ostentatious and energetic of the group; almost always striking poses and getting in other people's faces, and also seeming to never take his fights as seriously as the other members. Biography Background Like the other members of the Ginyu Force, Recoome's special powers originated during his childhood: Recoome practiced dance, which is how he got his agility and various battle poses.Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu strategy guide, 1992 Recoome was later recruited in the Ginyu Force. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Frieza Saga The Ginyu Force are called in by Frieza to help him on Namek. There, they find Vegeta, Krillin and Gohan trying to wish for Vegeta's immortality with the Namekian Dragon Balls. Captain Ginyu has his men play Rock-Paper-Scissors to divvy up Vegeta, Krillin and Gohan. Recoome wins hands-down and gets to fight with Vegeta. After Guldo is defeated, Recoome and Vegeta begin their battle, with Recoome pulling off one of his battle poses just before they start. Despite Vegeta striking first, throwing Recoome into a mountain and blowing it up, and using a number of other crafty and underhanded tactics and techniques, Recoome emerges from the rubble unharmed, with only his Battle Armor being disintegrated. When the fight truly begins, Recoome dominates the battle, taking little to no damage from Vegeta's attacks. Recoome manages to beat down Vegeta until he can barely stand on his feet and it is likely that Recoome would have killed Vegeta with his Eraser Gun attack, had Gohan and Krillin not stepped in. While Krillin kicked Recoome from behind, Gohan pulled the wounded Vegeta out of the path of Recoome's attack, in order to save him. Recoome's only ill effects from Krillin's attack are a few loose teeth and singed hair, which angered him. Wanting to take revenge on Krillin for his sneak attack, Recoome requests that he should finish off the two earthlings also, to which Burter and Jeice agree on. Then, Recoome nearly kills Krillin with a single crushing kick to the head, disabling Krillin from moving. As for Gohan, Recoome takes his time pummeling the young warrior, apparently admiring the boy's bravery and tenacity. However, he ultimately brings the game to an end by cracking Gohan's neck with another ferocious kick. Recoome looks upon his victim with a sadistic smile, as the young boy slowly begins to die from the crushing attack. As he is about to finish off whatever is left of the three struggling warriors, Goku finally arrives. Recoome, Burter and Jeice just look in confusion and astonishment that Goku's allies have healed so quickly after eating Senzu Beans. Goku then proceeds to face his enemy. In the uncut version of the series, Recoome not only mocks Goku's power level, but also flips him off in response. As Recoome begins to warm up for his most powerful attack in theatric fashion, the Recoome Ultra Fighting Bomber, Goku deals him a single blow by elbowing him in his stomach. The red-headed alien then falls over unconscious, much to everyone's disbelief. Later, after Goku easily defeats Recoome's comrades, Vegeta kills Burter, and then kills the unconscious Recoome from behind with a powerful energy wave. Recoome later travels to King Kai's planet with the other members of the Ginyu Force (minus Captain Ginyu himself, as he is still alive). There they find Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu and Yamcha. Recoome gets to fight with Yamcha, who is reluctant to do so since he knows the amount of damage Recoome was able to inflict against Vegeta. After Yamcha realizes that he has attained a higher power level than Recoome from training on the planet, he quickly disposes of his adversary using his Ki Blast Thrust technique, sending him into the bowels of Hell along with the rest of the Ginyu Force. Majin Buu Saga In filler, after the Grand Kai brings word of terror spreading in Hell, Goku and Pikkon venture down to alleviate the chaos. They arrive to find Frieza, King Cold, the Ginyu Force and Super Perfect Cell threatening the resident ogres in order to acquire a means out of Hell. Recoome along with the other Ginyu Force members attempt to attack Goku simultaneously, but he is able to defeat them all with ease, resulting in their fall into the blood pond. Recoome was felled by an elbow to the back of the neck. Pikkon then uses a spinning tornadic attack, creating a whirlpool which sweeps the villains up and drops them onto a mountain of needles, impaling them in the process. Later, they all end up in a prison cell. In the English dub, while in the prison cell, Recoome offers an arm-wrestling challenge to the rest of the villains sharing his fate, but the only reply he gets is a unanimous "shut up!" (in the Ocean dub, they simply say "NO!"). The next time Recoome is seen onscreen is during the Kid Buu Saga, when he is watching the final battle between Kid Buu and Goku. Dragon Ball Super "Future" Trunks Saga When Goku and Krillin were sent into a forest to retrieve a special herb for Master Roshi, an illusion of Recoome and many other villains from the Z-Fighters' past show up to challenge the duo. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Super 17 Saga Recoome also makes a small cameo appearance in the Super 17 Saga in Dragon Ball GT, where a news broadcast shows him flying out of Hell with a huge amount of villains. Film Appearances ''Fusion Reborn'' In the movie Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, Recoome manages to escape from Hell along with Burter, Jeice, and many previous villains, only later to be sent back and defeated once again. Other Dragon Ball stories ''Dragon Ball Online'' Recoome is turned into a giant by Towa during his battle with Krillin, Gohan, and Vegeta on Namek. Jeice and Burter wonder why Recoome has become so silent and so strong, with Burter asking if Towa is his girlfriend. After Recoome is beaten, he snaps out of Towa's control and faints. When he recovers, Goku arrives and Recoome attempts to defeat him with an Ultra Fighting Bomber, but is knocked out with an elbow strike to the guts before he can use the move. Power ;Manga and Anime Recoome easily dominated a powered-up Vegeta, who at the time had a power level of 30,000,Dragon Ball volume 23, "The Ginyu Force", page 153 and Krillin stated that Burter and Jeice have about the same ki as Recoome.Dragon Ball volume 24, "Goku vs. Ginyu", page 74 When Captain Ginyu estimates Goku's power level to be at around 60,000, Jeice exclaims that Recoome never stood a chance. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks According to Daizenshuu 7, Recoome fought all of his battles only half-serious. ;Video games In Famicom game Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza, Recoome's battle power is 71,000 and in the RPG game Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan, Recoome's power level is 65,000; both would contradict Jeice's statement. However, his power level is 52,000 in Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitōden, 40,000 in Dragon Ball Z: Sagas, and 60,000 in Dragon Ball Z: The Anime Adventure Game. Techniques *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. **'Speed UpDaizenshuu 7, 1996 – Recoome releases ''ki from his feet in order to increase his speed, allowing him to dodge the opponent's attacks and get right behind them in order to attack. *''Ki'' Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Enhanced Endurance''' – Recoome has greater endurance than he should have, as shown by how he took Vegeta's barrage of hits and Final Crash without any wounds, and took multiple off-guard attacks without severe injury. *'Recoome Eraser Gun' – A Mouth Energy Wave that is Recoome's signature technique. It is so powerful that Krillin remarks the technique warped the very planet (Namek) itself. **'Recoome Ultra Eraser Gun' – A more powerful version of the Eraser Gun. Used in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit. *'Recoome Renegade Bomber' – Also known as Recoome Boomba, it is the Continuous Energy Bullet technique he used against Gohan. *'Recoome Fighting Bomber' – Recoome's version of the Super Explosive Wave. Also called Recoome Kaboom. *'Bakuhatsuha' – An Exploding Wave performed similarly to the Recoome Fighting Bomber. Used in Legend of the Super Saiyan. *'Recoome Boom' – The powerful elbow strike he used against Vegeta. Named Recoome Elbow in the Japanese version. *'Recoome Kick' – The powerful knee strike he used against Vegeta. In the Raging Blast Series, it is Recoome's signature attack. *'Recoome Hip Attack' – The powerful bottom thrust he used against Gohan. *'Recoome Mach Punch' – The powerful punch he used against Goku. *'Super Breath' – Recoome inhales deeply and then exhales creating a huge gust of wind similar to a hurricane. Recoome used this technique to counter Gohan's Masenko on Namek. *'Bomb Aggression' – A Full Power Energy Wave/Full Power Energy Ball that is one of his super techniques in the ''Butōden'' series. *'Catapult' – Recoome throws his opponent up in the air and headbutts them in the back as the opponent lands on him. Used in the Butōden series. *'Recoome Death Driver' – The powerbomb he used on Vegeta. Named in Dragon Ball Z: The Legend, it is also known as Recoome Mahha Attack, Recoome Driver, or "Recoome Tecerot Soraibomb" in the Butōden series and The Legend. *'Meteo Guillotine' – Recoome's meteor attack in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22. He performs his catapult technique, then he catches his opponent in mid-air and performs his powerbomb technique, and finally he performs his Hip Attack. *'Recoome Hyper Swing' – Recoome grabs the opponent's head, jumps up in the air while swinging them over his head, and when he gets high enough up in the air, he rushes to the ground and violently smashes the opponent's head to the floor. Used in the ''Budokai'' series. *'Recoome Buster Magnum' – Recoome kicks the opponent up in the air, then kicks them in the stomach, knees them in the head, and lastly, he makes a powerful kick that sends the opponent down to the ground. Used in the Budokai series. *'Fighting Poses': **'Special Fighting Pose 3' – One of his fighting poses named in the Budokai series. **'Special Fighting Pose 4' – One of his fighting poses named in the Budokai series. **'SP Fighting Pose 1' – One of his fighting poses. It is a Blast 1 in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, as well as a Super Attack named Recoome Pose in the ''Raging Blast'' series. **'Recoome Fighting Pose' – Recoome poses and increases his endurance, causing him to be able to shrug off staggering moves for a brief period of time. Used in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. *'False Courage' – One of his Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. He performs the Special Fighting Pose 3 while performing this. Forms Giant Form Recoome takes this form while fighting Vegeta, Krillin, and Gohan after falling under Towa's control in Dragon Ball Online. Recoome's body increases in size, his eyes glow red, and a green Time Breaker jewel appears on his chest. Video Game Appearances Recoome appears in many Dragon Ball Z video games. These include *''Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Kakusei-Hen'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitōden'' *''Dragon Ball Z Arcade'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Buyū Retsuden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legend'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Sagas'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z TV game'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team'' *''Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball Online'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z For Kinect'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z'' *''Dragon Ball: Ultimate Swipe'' *''Dragon Ball: Xenoverse'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' He is known to be the second most common Ginyu Force member to appear in video games. Throughout most of the games he is not playable in his battle-damaged outfit. Some fans were annoyed about this because he was mainly battle-damaged when he was fighting in the series, although in the first Budokai he can be fought in his battle-damaged outfit. After the release of Budokai Tenkaichi 3, he is playable in the battle damaged outfit in all the succeeding video games. In Ultimate Tenkaichi, he makes an appearance in the opening with all of his comrades except Guldo. He strikes a pose and is ready to fight, but is quickly dispatched of by Future Trunks with a swift punch to his face. Jeice then tries to defeat Future Trunks, but they both roundhouse kick each other, and appear to be equal (Future Trunks was concealing his real power). The scene then goes to Vegeta dodging Burter's attack and smashing him to the ground. Captain Ginyu then tries to attack Vegeta, but Vegeta dodges again and fires a Galick Gun type attack, killing him. Voice actors *Japanese: Kenji Utsumi (Most media) and Seiji Sasaki (Dragon Ball Kai) *English: **Ocean dub: David Kaye **FUNimation dub: Christopher R. Sabat *Latin American dub: Mario Sauret (DBZ) and Salvador Reyes (DBZ Kai) *Hebrew dub: Liron Baranes *Portuguese dub: João Loy *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Guilherme Lopes *Spanish dub: José Antonio Gavira *Polish dub: Mirosław Zbrojewicz *Danish dub: Peter Secher Schmidt ''' *Italian dub: '''Stefano Albertini *Catalan dub: Jaume Mallofré ''' *Thai dub: '''Manoon Raeugchemeun Battles ;Dragon Ball Z *Recoome vs. Vegeta *Recoome vs. Krillin *Recoome vs. Gohan *Recoome vs. Goku *Recoome vs. Yamcha (anime only) *Recoome, Jeice, Burter, and Guldo vs. Goku (Super Saiyan Power) (anime only) ;Dragon Ball Super *Recoome (illusion), Tambourine (illusion), King Piccolo (illusion), Vegeta (illusion), Nappa (illusion), Ginyu (illusion), Burter (illusion), Jeice (illusion), Guldo (illusion), Frieza (Final Form) (illusion), Cell (Perfect Form) (illusion), Super Buu (illusion), Dabura (illusion), Raditz (illusion), Bulma (illusion), and Super Shenron (illusion) vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 3/Super Saiyan Blue) and Krillin Trivia *His Japanese name, Rikūmu, is the Japanese word for "cream" (kurīmu) rearranged. Viz Media went with the spelling of "Reacoom" in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga to reflect this pun (the "Recoome" spelling also reflects this pun when cream is spelled as "creme"). **In the Xenoverse series, Male Voice Option 8 (Curtis Arnott AKA Takahata101 from TeamFourStar's Dragon Ball Z: Abridged parody series) directly references the pun by replacing Recoome's name with the word Creamer when perform Recoome's Skills, which is in keeping with his trend in the Xenoverse series of referring to the members of the Ginyu Force based on the dairy products their names are based on for humorous effect. *Though Vegeta blows up Recoome with an energy blast, his corpse is seen when Gohan flies by the battlefield on his way to Goku's ship carrying Piccolo during Goku's fight with Frieza. Perhaps the best explanation is that Vegeta's energy blast simply kills Recoome instead of completely annihilating him. In a similar situation, Frieza kills Dende with a finger beam. Although there is an explosion, Dende's body is still intact. *In the Ocean dub, while Krillin and Gohan are fighting Guldo, Recoome makes a bet with Burter. If Guldo wins, Recoome gets a chocolate nut bar. If Guldo loses, Burter gets the bar. Later, when it seems as if Guldo is going to win, Recoome says "I guess I was wrong. Good old Guldo's still got it," implying that he forgot who he bet on. Burter takes advantage of this and tells Recoome that he (Recoome) owes him (Burter) a chocolate nut bar. In the original, they simply bet on how long Krillin and Gohan will last against Guldo. Recoome says Guldo will defeat them in under a minute. In this version, Burter wins the bar fair and square; he cheats in the Ocean dub. *In the Ocean dub, Recoome is given a rather intellectual and sophisticated voice and accent, yet in the FUNimation Dub, he sounds more oafish and slow-witted, probably to match with his dimwitted appearance. Gallery See also *Recoome (Collectibles) References Site Navigation pt-br:Rikum es:Recoome Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Ginyu Force Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:DBS Characters Category:Galactic Frieza Army